


breathe

by voltron



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt Felix, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Non-Consensual Drug Use, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron/pseuds/voltron
Summary: somethings up with felix and the others can tell.





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i love them all,, this isn’t anything i want to happen to felix or anything like that, i love him <3

Felix was acting weird, different, the other eight members knew something was up with him but they didn’t know what. Every time they asked him if something was bothering him, he always just brushed it off and said theres nothing, and that he’s fine.

they all knew it was a lie. there was definitely something going on with him, and they were going to find out.

this was the third night this week that felix came in late. beforehand felix always came in early, to have dinner with the rest, however lately he has been coming back later and later, skipping out on having dinner with his members. 

it had just gone midnight when felix walks through the door, he doesn’t expect to see all his members sat at the table waiting for him.

“felix, please have a seat” the leader says in a serious tone 

felix walks over to the table without saying a word and sits at the empty seat, which just so happens to be one of the head of the table, so all the members could see him. 

Chan was seated at the other end of the table. Woonjin, Minho and Jisung sat to his left and Changbin, Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin sat to his right, all looking at him. 

Woojin is the first to speak “Felix, we need to have a talk, we all know something is going on with you, you’ve been acting differently and been coming home later and later everyday, we care about you, and we want to help you, so please talk to us” once he is finished he goes to reach for Felix’s left hand, but the younger quickly moves it under the table, he could see the hurt flash through woojins eyes, but the older doesn’t say anything just places his hand back on the table. 

Felix opens his mouth and speaks with a bland tone “Guys, im fine, there’s nothing going on” Minho is the next to speak, he always struggles with his way of words and can’t control his emotions, “Bullshit, Felix. we don’t believe you, you think we are so dumb to fall for that. tell us. now.” felix can hear the venom in his words, but it doesn’t faze him, he just looks down at his hand under the table, not wanting to talk about it anymore, he was fine, there was nothing going on. 

there was silence for a while, before he heard a few of the members sighing. what he didn’t expect to heard was crying. he quickly looked up to try and pin point the crying. of course it was coming from there youngest, Jeongin, felix suddenly felt awful, he made him cry. 

“Jeongin, don’t cry, im fine” trying to sound reassuring but it doesn’t work, the younger just starts crying even more, before he speaks, “no hyung, you,, you aren’t fine, please,, please hyung just tell us what’s wrong, we only want to help” he sounds so desperate and sad, it breaks felixs heart, he knows that the other members feel the same when he looks at the faces for the first time in so long, he properly looks at them in the eyes.

Woojin, he was the oldest, like an older brother for them all, he could see in his eyes how much he had hurt him by not talking to him

Chan, the leader, the one who is meant to look after them all, he could see the guilt in his eyes, because felix didn’t talk to him, he thought it was his fault 

Changbin, he is always a hard one to read, his face didn’t show anything, but his eyes, tired and warn out, he always stayed up until felix got back, and now felix, he could see the pain in his eyes 

Minho, he was angry, the anger in his face could be spotted from a mile away, felix doesn’t blame him for his anger

Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin all had the same look, trying to hold back their tears and the look of worry ran over their whole body

Jeongin, poor jeongin, his eyes bright red and his face tear stained, felix felt truly awful now

Seeing all his members like this, something in felix clicked, he didn’t realise what he was doing to them, it was all his fault. 

the tears started to fall from his eyes, without him even realising it, his face felt wet, his hand uncontrollably moved towards his face to see what it was, when he finally realised he was crying, he cried even harder, letting out a choked apology.

he saw out of the corner of his eye, woojin going to reach for his hand again but this time he didn’t move, he let woojin take his hand and hold onto with a tight but loving grip. 

“felix, please just tell us what’s wrong” chan spoke up 

“i... i cant... you’ll hate me” felix struggles to get his words out through the lump in his throat

“lee felix, you are my best friend, no matter what i would never hate you, and i know all the others feel the same way, talk to us” jisung spoke, strong and powerful hoping to get through to felix and it does

“okay, i... it started about three months ago” he heard a few gasps, from the members they only thought whatever was happening was a few weeks old not months, “i’ll tell you all of it, but please don’t interrupt me, and please please believe me” felix looked up to see them all quickly nod, wanting to finally hear.

“okay, like i said it all happened about three months ago, i got a message from one of my friends from high school, i hadn’t spoke to them in a while but i did miss them, he was asking if i wanted to meet up with him and few others from school as they had just moved to Korea, of course i agreed, and went to see them, it was over at his, and when i got there it was fine at first we were having fun and everything, having a few drinks, i know i’m not old enough and i’m sorry for that, but they were all drinking and i didn’t want them to think i was weird or anything, i got a bit tipsy, and then they started smoking, smoking weed, and of course i didn’t want to do it because it’s illegal and bad for you but then they asked me and when i said no, they” felix had to stop for a second to try and get his breathing under control, it was hard to talk around the lump in his throat, woojin gave his hand a squeeze and it give him enough encouragement to be able to carry on. 

“they, got mad at me, so i was going to leave because i didn’t want to be involved in something like that, but they held me down, there was five of them and only one of me i had no chance, they each grabbed one of my limbs and held me down whilst the other held my nose and put the joint in my mouth, and i couldn’t breathe, i couldn’t breathe, i couldn’t move, i couldn’t do anything. other than breathe through my mouth, so i had to do it, i had to but then i was breathing in the weed, and they were just all laughing around me holding me down, they held me there until i had breathed the whole joint in, i couldn’t breathe, i couldn’t do anything i’m sorry, i tried, i really did, but i couldn’t do anything” felix didn’t dare to look at his members, the worst has yet to come.

“when they finally let go, i stood up and tried to get away from them, but my hand hurt so bad, and my vision was so blurry i couldn’t walk and i couldn’t do anything, and they used me, they took advantage of me, they did things to me, i swear i didn’t want it, i tried to stop them but i couldn’t, please you have to believe me” felix started crying and hyperventilating. Chan shot up from his seat and ran towards felix, trying to calm felix down before he passed out, but it was too late, the darkness had already taken felix. 

nobody knew what to say or do, everyone was crying at what their member had told them, they couldn’t believe it. “woojin help me get him to my room, i’ll put him in my bed for him to rest” chan spoke, the both moved felix into the leaders room before coming back out to the other members, who had moved to the living room, they were all crying and cuddling, Minho had his arms around the youngest trying to calm him down, Changbin had seungmin clinging onto him, and hyunjin and jisung were holding onto each other trying to comfort each other. 

Changbin was the first to notice the two back in the room and was the first to speak “Hyungs what are we meant to do now, what do we do” he sounded so lost and desperate 

“we look after him, we be there for him, we know now what has been bothering him and we don’t leave him alone not even for a second, we will be with him until the end” chan spoke, not really knowing what they can do, but he knew that they wouldn’t leave felix. 

when felix woke up he could feel a hand running through his hair, he opened his eyes to see all his members sat around him with love in their eyes, and with that felix knew it was going to be hard but he had eight people who loved him no matter what, and no matter how hard the future will be, he always had them, he wasn’t fine, but he knew with their help that he would be.

he would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <<333


End file.
